1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle for use with a seat belt for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Now that the recognition of the importance of the seat belt for vehicles such as automotive vehicles is rising and there is a tendency to make it obligatory to mount a seat belt in automotive vehicles or the like, buckles have been more and more desired which are sturdy and compact in construction and in which the engagement between the buckle body and the tongue is reliable. Some of known buckles considerably satisfy such requirements, but many of them have a disadvantage that they require a number of parts and it is difficult to assemble these parts.